gltasfandomcom-20200214-history
Appa Ali Apsa
'''Appa Ali Apsa '''is a member of the Green Lantern Corps and the Guardians of the Universe. History Appa Ali Apsa is one of the Guardians of the Universe. Appa's personality is much like his nickname "Old Timer". He is a strict adherent of logic and order. Appa often clashes with the Green Lantern Hal Jordan, who constantly and openly defies authority. Although the decision was passed unanimously, Apsa was not pleased Jordan and Kilowog were officially given command of the Interceptor and order to being gathering intelligence on the Red Lantern Corps as the ship was taken without permission. Appa became alarmed when Ganthet revealed he allowed Jordan to steal the Interceptor then placed a prototype battery on it. When he came to conclusion emotion clouded Ganthet's judgement, Appa charged Ganthet with breach of trust and had him banished from Oa. To Appa, keeping the Forgotten Zone secret from Guardian Space meant restraining chaos and war at the cost of one planet, Betrassus. He later shared the Guardians' findings on the Red Lantern file stolen by Aya and tasked Jordan's group with destroying the Lighthouse before the Red Lanterns could use it to travel to Guardian space. In the aftermath of Atrocitus' failed assassination attempt, Appa volunteered to go to the Forgotten Zone and help with rebuilding. He thanked Hal Jordan for saving the day as the hero sped off for Earth. Appa soon summoned Jordan back to Oa to inform him he had been promoted to the Green Lantern Corps Honor Guard. A week later, Appa took Hal Jordan and Tomar-Re's report into consideration. Despite the Science Branch concluding the appearances of Manhunters were isolated incidents, Appa assigned Jordan to gather more intelligence and map it out. He even granted Jordan permission to use the Interceptor so he could cover more ground faster. Appa was infuriated Jordan allowed Aya to reassemble itself and to meld with the Anti-Monitor. He ordered the Interceptor crew to land somewhere and install a software patch in order to use the ultrawarp drive properly then make a jump to Oa. Once on Oa, the crew listened to Appa's tirade and he forbid them from any further involvement in the Aya-Monitor crisis. A short time later, Appa was alerted to a Guardians' quarters breach. He rushed to the Science Director's quarters and found only Sayd in the Director's hidden inner sanctum. A short time later, Appa dispatched Jordan's group to Ranx and if Aya was after something, they were clear to use any force necessary to stop her. As Aya prepared to remake the universe, Appa addressed the Corps before they left for Maltus for what was believed to be the final battle. Personality and traits Of many of the Guardians, Appa is the one who personifies their strict code the most. Cold, strict and somewhat arrogant, Appa beliefs that in order for their to be order and security in the universe, strict control and logic are needed above all else. His motives are not cruel or unkind in nature, but instead just narrow-minded, as deep down he truly just wishes for the saftety and security of the universe. However, due to his rigid views, he finds himself at odds much of the time with those who do not share his beliefs and opinions such as Ganthet or Hal Jordan. This can cause him to become more aggressive and defensive, due to his dislike at having the Guardian's (or perhaps just his own) orders undermined. His desire for control, and his constant belief in his own superiority and intellect has caused him to take drastic actions, such as banishing Ganthet from the Guardians of the Universe after Ganthet undermined the council's orders and began experimenting on the power of Hope. Initially it seemed that he seemed to dislike the idea of human Green Lanterns, but eventually it was shown that his dislike was more aimed at Hal Jordan, due to Hal's rebellious nature. When Guy Gardner was recruited however, Appa and the rest of the Guardians seemed greatly pleased with him. Still, after Hal defeated Atrocitus, Appa seemed to have developed more respect and trust for Hal, thanking him for saving everyone, and even promoting him to the Honor Guard. Abilities Appearances Background information References Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Guardians of the Universe Category:Individuals Category:Political Leaders Category:Characters